


faith and fear

by davidelizabeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were young, you met a boy named Eridan</p>
            </blockquote>





	faith and fear

When you were young, you met a boy named Eridan. Your father told you to stay away from him, that he was a bad influence, with his blasphemy and non-belief. Sometimes you wished you had listened to your father.

Eridan was mean and nasty to the other kids, but never to you. You knew why, because Eridan was afraid of them, just like he was afraid of his father and his brother. He was a small child with a heart too big for his chest, and that, was his greatest flaw.

As the pair of you grew older, you came to realise that although Eridan was scared of many things, he was never scared of death. You used to talk to him about religion, while you both laid on top of the parks playset and watched the stars. His beliefs were all over the place, he once told you that he believed in an endless abyss after death, only to tell you the next day that he believed in reincarnation.

You talked about your beliefs, and he listened. You told him about how sometimes you doubted your faith, that you weren’t even sure what you believed in. You told him that you were scared that one day your brother would sew your mouth shut under the pretense of faith like he did his own, or that your father would force you into something you didn’t want to do.

It was on those nights that you held each other close. That your lips touched his and world faded away into nothing but his touch and his kind words. His promises that he’d never leave you and you believed him. He told you that his love for you was brighter than the stars and that no matter what happened after death, that his love for you would surpass it, and carry on for an eternity.

His name was Eridan Ampora, and he never wanted a funeral. He told you that, repeatedly. That funerals were bullshit and he made you promise that if he ever died you’d fight tooth and nail against a funeral. You made him promise that he’d do the same, he did.

Eridan Ampora was a puzzle that many people couldn’t figure out. He was complex and not a lot of people had the patience to figure him out. You did though, you never gave up. Eridan was scared of people, not because they can cause physical pain, but because they are mean nasty creatures with mean nasty words, hurtful words that they know how to use to make you scream.

You held him close, because you were scared that he would break. You held him and you loved him with everything you had. You had him and he had you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. feel free to request ships/give prompts. just a heads up, I won't write erifef.


End file.
